


Un día de playa

by Ale_alwaysmile33



Series: Momentos de los heroes [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ale_alwaysmile33/pseuds/Ale_alwaysmile33
Summary: Un tranquilo día de playa con la persona que amas , realmente es lo que necesita
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll
Series: Momentos de los heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144640





	Un día de playa

Travis

Salgo del agua y me dirijo donde se encuentra Katie sentada tomando sol cuando voy acercándome a ella levanta la mirada y me ve y le sonrió ella me sonríe de vuelta pero inmediatamente la borra y frunce el ceño y se levanta rápidamente corre hacia mi y me besa rápidamente a lo que yo correspondo luego de un segundo y la abrazo por la cintura .

Katie

Estaba sentada tomando sol y siento una mirada sobre mi miro al dueño de esos hermosos ojos que me miran mientras camina hacia aca me sonríe y yo le de vuelvo la sonrisa en bobada pero en ese momento fijo mi mirada atrás de el y veo 2 chicas mirándolo fijamente una se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia el yo me levanto de un salto y corro la poca distancia que nos separa para besarlo

\- Hey! Florecita se que no puedes vivir sin mi pero solo fui 15 minutos a nadar un rato y ya te me tiras encima - le pego en el hombro y lo abrazo ,y sonrió al ver a la chica parada unos pasos detrás de nosotros con una cara de furia y decepción yo como la mujer madura que soy le saco la lengua ,miro a Travis y lo arrastró de la mano hasta donde están nuestras cosas donde nos quedamos un largo rato bajo el quitasol donde estoy apoyada en el pecho de Travis mientras el juega con mi pelo

-vamos a bañarnos los dos - me susurra en el oído  
-No tengo ánimos aparte estoy cómoda aquí -le digo lo que es verdad

\- Ya que no quieres ir voy a tener que llevarte yo-me dice con una sonrisa al tiempo que me toma al estilo novia sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

Travis!!! - le digo mientras el va corriendo y yo me afirmo de su cuello

Cuando se mete al mar y ya está el agua pasando su cintura me deja para luego tirarme agua provocando una guerra que dura mucho tiempo

********************************

Estaba mirando el atardecer con Travis mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho lo que me hacía sentir tan cómoda y feliz igual que siempre cuando estaba a su lado . 

-Mi flor que piensas- me dice

-En ti- le digo dándome la vuelta para quedar frente en frente

\- A sí? ,en forma buena o mala?- me dice

-mmmm - me hago que lo pienso a lo que el hace una cara de ofendido

-A si ... me voy entonces ,ya que no me quieres más - dice haciendo un puchero

-Jajajaja no seas tonto Trav , te amo te lo he dicho?- le digo abrazándole el cuello

-Sip pero hoy no -me dice con una sonrisa

A lo que yo le empiezo a dar besos por toda la caro repitiendo-Te amo, te amo

-Me encanta que hagas eso -me dice para luego besarme-yo también te amo florecita.


End file.
